Happily Ever After
by MattMurdoch65
Summary: Based on a glee kink fill. Rachel and Quinn have an arranged marriage and it is their wedding night. Protective! Rachel and Shy! Quinn. Reviews welcome.


**DISCLAIMER : I do not own glee.**

**Based on this glee kink fill . ?replyto=63261622**

-/-

Quinn trembled as her wife tugged her dress from her body.

The joy from their earlier celebrations having been replaced by anxiety and fear.

Rachel, the one she had been promised to from birth, cupped her jaw and brushed her thumb across her cheek.

"It'll be fine my love. Just relax."

Her softly spoken words did soothe her slightly as they moved onto the large bed in their chambers, but Quinn was still worried.

She had heard from many women that the loss of their maidenhood was agonising and that often, the act of consummating love, was generally unpleasant.

She didn't even know how this process was to be carried out. She was so glad that Rachel seemed to know what she was doing.

Quinn whimpered as she felt Rachel's bare skin touching her own. It felt so hot- as though she was running a fever - and yet it was heavenly. (She had immediately discarded her ceremonial military suit when they entered their chamber, whilst Quinn struggled to remove the intricate wedding dress that she was gifted with.) Rachel's movements were tender but assured.

As a member of the Gleevian, she was much more confident in matters of nature and the physical aspects of life where Quinn was strong in academia and politics. They were the perfect royal couple, and the fact that they had actually fallen in love with one another made it that extra bit special.

Rachel was the protector and Quinn the strategist. And they were now, both, the rulers of Lima. The largest and fairest kingdom in all the land.

"You're so beautiful, Quinn." Quinn opened her eyes, not knowing when she had clenched them shut. Rachel's eyes were full of awe as she traced the familiar features of Quinn's face before propping her body up on her elbow and mapping out the contours of Quinn's body.

The blonde blushed down to her chest as Rachel gazed, unapologetically, at her naked form and showed no hesitance in letting Quinn see hers.

Rachel's lips brushed Quinn's in a chaste kiss, then she moved to Quinn's neck. Her nose brushed her sensitive skin, then a tongue dampened it, before she was given a playful nip.

Quinn gasped and pushed into her wife's touch, the skin where she had been marked burning.

She felt as though her body was heating up, and between her legs felt rather tingly. It was scary for someone so inexperienced and naive.

Rachel ran a hand up and down Quinn's left side to calm her, often brushing her against breast as she passed and causing pink little buds of flesh bloom and tighten into a point.

Quinn fought the noise welling in her throat as her love left her neck to kiss down her breast bone.

"Are you okay, my love?" Rachel asked her quietly, her small yet strong hands, carefully cupping the firm mounds of flesh.

Quinn shivered at the sensation as Rachel's fingers ghosted over the swell of her breasts to pinch her nipples between her index and middle fingers. "Sensitive!" It wasn't painful exactly, put the pinch certainly wasn't something she enjoyed that much.

Her lover backed off at the uncertain voice. A mouth replaced those teasing fingers to make up for it, and Quinn mewled as Rachel suckled her like a newborn. Her mouth was fastened around her rosy peak and she was sucking away. Her tongue sometimes brushing across the very tip.

Without thought, Quinn laced her fingers through Rachel's thick brunette tresses and tugged her over to her other breast. She liked how this was making her feel; nervous, excited and aroused.

The sensation of Rachel's ministrations, increased the tingling, and her pale thighs started to shift of their own accord. There was also a dampness emanating from between them. The cool air of their room teasing her so cruelly.

The blonde felt her hips jump as a hand slid down her stomach and stilled on top of her mound, teasing the wiry curls there. Rachel broke away from her breast and Quinn's hands came to her strong shoulders.

"I'll take care of you Quinn, just stay calm okay?"

Quinn nodded, "I'll try, Rachel. It's going to hurt isn't it?"

Rachel grimaced, "Maybe a little, but I'll make it as enjoyable as I can for you."

Quinn smiled at her, the tension in her body lessening.

Small fingers slipped down and began to touch her most hidden depths. Her mouth opened but she didn't make a sound. It was so strange. She felt as though she needed something but she didn't know what.

The fingers fondled soft lips, dipped into the source of wetness and brushed something that jolted through her body, forcing out a moan.

"Ahah..." Quinn bit her lip at the whisper, nervously spreading her legs a little wider. She felt a digit circling a small ring of muscle, searching.

"Please..." Quinn whined. She needed something. She was getting nervous again.

The finger pressed forward, the pressure on the ring of muscle increasing, and for a moment nothing happened. Then the finger glided forward and Quinn gasped. She could feel it inside her body, her body squeezing around it.

Rachel moaned breathily into her neck before kissing her deeply. Her lips parted to allow Rachel entry and she submitted completely to her.

"This might hurt a little, I'm sorry." Rachel said, watching Quinn's face with convened eyes.

"It's okay. I'm less scared now." Rachel gave her moment before continuing.

There was a feeling of building pressure between her legs, then a little rip, some stinging and that was all. All Quinn did was let out a pained "oh". She was now fully Rachel's, making the pain seem smaller.

The finger then began to move again, slowly pumping in and out, and there was a different kind of pressure building.

A thumb joined the finger at the entrance to Quinn's body. Then as the finger plunged into her, the thumb slid in the opposite direction and she felt the shocks again.

"Rachel... I feel... Strange." Quinn began to pant, feeling a light sweat breaking out. Her hips started to roll upwards on their own and she tightened around the thrusting finger.

"It's okay Quinn, just let it take you. I've got you." Quinn nodded, her body tensing up and she screamed out as the tension snapped and she went lax.

Quinn saw white light, there didn't seem to be enough air and her body felt like it was burning up.

Then she felt weightless.

The she could feel her body still contracting before the digit gently slipped out with a rush of fluid.

As soon as her eyes focussed Quinn saw Rachel staring down at her with a lovestruck expression. "I love you." She needed to return the action...

"I love you too, my love. Sleep now," Rachel whispered, kissing Quinn on the temple. Quinn nodded lazily, cuddling into her wife's side.

Rachel sighed happily, pulling the thick quilt over their naked bodies and ignoring the pulsing need between her own legs.

-/-

When Quinn awoke, she found that between her legs was throbbing again but not in the tingly sense but the painful aching sense

"Rachel, I hurt... Between my legs." Quinn whispered feeling embarrassed, as she roused her wife from her slumber.

Her wife blinked the sleep from her beautiful eyes. "It's normal for that to happen after the fact. Alas, I have an idea..."

Quinn squeaked as the covers were tossed off and her nakedness was exposed once more and in the light of the day no less.

Her wife knelt before her, then carefully pushed her legs apart before directing her to lay back.

Quinn did as she was asked and stared at the ceiling. Then there was something hot and wet between her legs on the delicate flesh making her cry out.

The motions were tentative but questing. Rachel's head was bobbing between her thighs and Quinn realised that her lover was licking her folds.

Quinn felt guilty letting out pleasured sounds, and squeals of ecstasy but she couldn't contain them. She still had yet to claim Rachel.

The pain was ebbing away to pleasure, then the tongue was dipping into her entrance, the swirling around the top of her mound.

Fingers wound into her hair to keep the attention where it was needed, then the coiling feeling in the pit of her stomach was upon her.

She could feel the moisture pulsing from her core, the thick muscle desparately trying to get all of her essence before Rachel fixed her swollen lips around something foreign and sucked hard.

Quinn convulsed and lost herself to her body. Quivering wildly against Rachel's face.

When she came to her senses, Rachel was staring at her with the same expression as last night. But this time, whilst tired, Quinn wasn't sleepy. She needed to claim Rachel.

She looked between the muscular tanned thighs and saw the skin was glistening in the light.

She noticed that those small brown nipples with painfully hard and pupils were blown. Rachel was literally aching for her.

Quinn sat up, and timidly reached a hand between Rachel's legs, combing through the brown curls and gasping at the swollen, wet skin. The wetness clinging to her finger tips, feeling like silk.

"I don't know how..."

"That's alright. It won't take much. Just push one finger in to the first knuckle." Rachel cried out, feeling hyper-sensitive, as a slender finger penetrated her. "Now... Push the rest in, in one smooth movement."

Quinn was stunned at the sight of the dark browns swallowing her finger, and the rough smoothness of Rachel's core pulsing around her. Then she felt her finger snap something, however, Quinn didn't stop until she was fully sheathed inside.

Rachel swallowed, silently urging her to lay back, wincing as the soaked finger fell out.

When Quinn was on her back, Rachel held her wrist and knelt above it. The blonde got the hint and curled her fingers into a fist except her sticky middle one.

She watched in amazement as Rachel dropped her body onto it, rolled her hips and rose up again.

Quinn moaned as she felt the tightening around her finger, Rachel speeding up her movements until she froze and clenched down hard holding onto the finger.

Then the walls spasmed around the digit. A flood of juice was released into Quinn's palm and Rachel fell onto the bed beside Quinn.

The finger still snugly buried in her core.

The pair shared a tender kiss. Quinn's ears turning pink at the taste of herself.

"That was far better than I imagined." Quinn grinned.

"I am the girl of your dreams..." Rachel smirked before gasping as Quinn's finger wiggled inside of her making her squeeze her cum out and re-soak her thighs.

"You were saying?"

-/-

**Reviews**


End file.
